Spirited Away 2
by Robynt05
Summary: After leaving the spirit world, Chihiro has to retern to Save Kohaku But then she remembers how Kohaku told her never to retern...
1. Chapter 1

SPIRTED AWAY 2!

You may have to see the movie to understands this story

Chapter 1

It had been a month since Chihiro left the spirit world, yet still it was all she could think about. Teacher in her new school complained about her lack of concentration – its not as if she could tell them why. What was she supposed to say? That just over a month a go she entered a spirit world, where her parent had been turned to pigs, where she had worked in a bath house, and where she found the spirit that had once saved her life?

I don't think so.

"Chihiro? Chihiro? Will you listen to me girl!" Shouted Mr Thompson, her Science teacher.

"Huh?" she said, turning away from the window quickly.

"I haven't got the slightest clue about what your daydreaming about, and I don't really care, but I'm sure that it is less important then Science. Get on with your worksheet!"

"Sorry Sir…" she said. She looked down at her work. 'Where is the friction in this diagram?' it said.

Suddenly there was a whooshing noise. Chihiro Shot up.

"Kohaku!" she shouted. Chihiro could have sworn she saw him. She suddenly realised that the whole class was staring at her. She sat down slowly.

"Chihiro! I think you have disrupted our lesson enough already! One more and you will be in the principal's office!" Mr Thompson shouted.

"Weirdo." whispered the boy behind her.

Looking out the window again she couldn't believe her eyes! Out on the park next to the school was Kohaku, being attacked by strange ball-like creatures. They were small and silver, and had spikes on them, as well as 2 tiny wings. They were bashing int him. What was Kohaku doing in the human world? She thought!

" Look there he is!" She shouted, "He being attacked! We need to help him, QUICKLY!"

She ran out the classroom, the teacher calling her back. Paying no attention, she ran out to the park, but he was already gone. There was blood on the grass. She ran as fast as she could, to the only place she could think of – the spirit world.

As she ran through the tunnel and came out the other side, she remembered what Kohaku had told her…

"Go. Go, and never come back." …

REVEIW PLEASE! I'm going to do Chapter 2 soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No! I should be here!" She said to herself. She turned around, but the exit had disappeared. There was nothing the building – but with no door, no hole, no exit.

Suddenly she heard a howling in the distance. It was Kohaku. She squinted, and could see him falling from the sky in the distance. She ran towards him. He was lying on the grass. Kohaku was completely still. He was severely injured. Chihiro knelt down beside him. She shouted for help. It was no use.

Suddenly one of the spiked creatures from before popped up. Many others appeared as well. They made strange buzzing noises. They headed for her, so she quickly got up, running to avoid them.

"NO! KOHAKU!" She shouted. A few of the other creatures were lifting him up, trying to take him away. Forgetting about the ones chasing her, she ran and grabbed hold on Kohaku's tail. Chihiro was lifted into the air, with the spiked balls around her, scratching and bruising her, but she still held on to Kohaku, hoping they would let go of him. but the blood on hi was too slippery, and she fell to the ground. The creatures lest her alone, an went to help the others carry Kohaku.

"LET GO OF HIM!" She cried. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

She lay on the ground, sobbing. There was no way home. Kohaku could have helped, but he had been kidnapped. Chihiro didn't know what to do.

A few minuets later, she returned to where the exit was meant to be. She punched the wall, still crying.

Night time came. Chihiro leant against the tree nearby, wondering what to do. She decided to find Kohaku. But how? She couldn't let Yubaba find her – she would probably turn her into some sort of animal.

"Linn!" she remembered. Linn had helped and looked after her when she had worked in the bathhouse. She was Chihiro's only hope.

She set off for the bathhouse, making sure that she wasn't seen…#

Chapter 3 coming soon! Review please!


End file.
